July 17, 2015/Chat log
Cfljony22 because of those marshmellow peeps cause they are ducks and they are super good or cause chickens make the peep sound and the chicken is the ducks cousin so yeah 5:44 Loving77 lol 5:44 Cfljony22 im leaning towards the second on one Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:02 Dragonian King hi guys 6:03 Cfljony22 hey 6:03 Loving77 hiii silly @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number38SharkAttack.jpg 6:04 Dragonian King loool Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:05 Cfljony22 aye 6:05 Flower1470 Hey everyone 6:06 Dragonian King hi lily You are now away. 6:27 Flower1470 I feel weird and idk what to do about it You are no longer away. 6:57 Dragonian King stop feeling weird perfect solution 6:59 Flower1470 ill try that, ty You are now away. 7:08 Loving77 @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number40RottenApples.jpg You are no longer away. 7:08 Dragonian King sp00ky nice work (yes) 7:09 Loving77 ty I tested out one of the blending tools and it made the ground look like chocolate pudding :P 7:11 Cfljony22 BACK silly ik why lily feels weird You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:26 Dragonian King why 7:28 Cfljony22 yeah You are now away. hey silly You are no longer away. 7:38 Dragonian King what 7:43 Cfljony22 I THINK I JUST HAD A VISON oh nvm You are now away. but anywyas anyways i forgot what i was gonna say silly You are no longer away. 7:44 Dragonian King oh ok 7:44 Cfljony22 WAIT yea i forogt Silly do u know why people call penny peep 7:46 Dragonian King yeah because of one of their ducks 7:47 Cfljony22 what\ wait how do u know that silly silllllllllllly siiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy You are now away. sily silly dont make me call soilly silly silly silly silly silly 7:58 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:00 Cfljony22 9:00 sharp eh 8:00 Flower1470 ooo 8:02 Cfljony22 #timingonfleek 8:02 Flower1470 :P 8:02 Cfljony22 lily do u know how penny got the name peep 8:03 Flower1470 Not really 8:04 Cfljony22 apparently silly is the only living man who knows 8:04 Flower1470 I specifically remember a time where I called for her and she responded with a "peep?" not sure if that has anything to do with it 8:08 Cfljony22 maybe you were originally named peep and she stole it from you 8:09 Flower1470 Me? No way. 8:09 Cfljony22 my theory is lol my theory is shes named after the marshmellow peeps which are chickens and everyone knows that chickens are ducks cousins so boom\ peep 8:09 Flower1470 suuure 8:10 Cfljony22 either that or she found a mutated chicken that peeps and thought it was cool 8:10 Flower1470 Chickens peep when they're babies Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:14 Cfljony22 those are called mini chickens 8:15 Flower1470 uh huh 8:16 Cfljony22 theres a difference 8:25 Flower1470 I'm sure there is 8:33 Cfljony22 hey lily what came first chicken o egg not inputting whats said in the bible 8:34 Flower1470 the chicken 8:34 Cfljony22 let me hear your reasoning 8:35 Flower1470 only a chicken can lay an egg 8:36 Cfljony22 dinosuars? it could have been a mutated egg and a chicken comes out 8:37 Flower1470 I dont believe in that kind of mutation 8:37 Cfljony22 hmm wow sillys been gone for a while You are no longer away. 8:38 Dragonian King hi 8:38 Flower1470 lol 8:38 Cfljony22 hey silly i think i finally found a riddle u can solve lily your banned from saying anything 8:38 Dragonian King ok 8:38 Flower1470 ok 8:39 Cfljony22 let me just get your reward ready if u get it ok 8:40 Dragonian King what's my reward 8:40 Cfljony22 youll see mary's father has 5 children, Monday , Tuesday , Wensday , Thurday whats the fifth one you get one answer lily u can pm me the answer no pressure silly its not like the world depends on this and all of mankind 8:42 Dragonian King Mary 8:42 Flower1470 (clap) 8:42 Cfljony22 SILLY SILLY SILLY SILLY SILLY 8:42 Dragonian King WHAT WHAT WHAT 8:42 Cfljony22 REWARD 8:42 Dragonian King WHAT WHAT 8:42 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8iOmVd1W_g Do you feel acomplished or what oh oh wait i got a better one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAryFIuRxmQ 8:44 Dragonian King i really don't... 8:44 Cfljony22 well you should good job silly 8:44 Dragonian King i want a better reward 8:45 Cfljony22 what better reward than the price is right theme lily i bet you i could find a video to make you laugh 8:47 Flower1470 I'm sure yu could 8:47 Cfljony22 ITS ON https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc1P-AEaEp8 You are now away. did i win You are no longer away. 9:10 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:12 Cfljony22 bye Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015